Un amour décrété impossible
by Cara Delan
Summary: Quand Gilbert se fait renier par son frère, il essaie de trouver du réconfort dans l'alcool. Mais il va faire une rencontre qui va changer quelque chose en lui... OS, lemon


_**Voici une autre de mes participation à la nuit des lemons de la ficothèque ardente. Bonne lecture**_

_**Les démons de Minuits**_**, Image Gourdin, Lumineux, Champagne Historique.**

_Quel imbécile, son frère ! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner dans cet endoctrinement ? Lui, le petit frère SI parfait… Pourquoi tout le mérite revenait toujours à son cadet ? N'était-il pas le plus génial de tous ? Cet idiot de Ludwig… Il ne pouvait même pas s'apercevoir que l'un de ses amis les plus proches lui tournait autour, et faisait tout pour le séduire ! Mais après tout, pourquoi verrait-il cette « tare » si dérangeante chez son meilleur ami ? Cette même « tare » qui l'avait poussé à repousser son frère… _

C'était ce que pensait Gilbert Beilschmidt pendant qu'il errait dans la rue. La nuit était tombée, le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder, et donc la milice SS commencerait sans nul doute à faire sa ronde dans les rues de ce Berlin déserté. Ces rues qui ressemblaient à une carte postale, figées à jamais dans le temps, comme si personne ne viendrait plus jamais déranger cet immobilité ambiante. Le temps commençait à se rafraichir, et la cigarette de Gilbert arrivait à sa fin. Il en profitait, car avec la hausse récente des prix, il ne pouvait plus s'en acheter, et s'en procurer via le marché noir lui était également impossible maintenant. En effet, avec son frère dans les forces SS, Gilbert avait toujours réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. Sauf que son frère ne s'était pas engagé pour rien…

Ludwig croyait aux idées que propageait son _führer._ Il y croyait plus qu'un autre. Ludwig était respecté, l'homme parfait selon les critères du IIIème Reich : Arien avec une musculature parfaite, l'allemand parfait en somme. Fort et fier de son pays. Gilbert lui était tout l'inverse. Malgré sa musculature qui n'était ni inexistante, ni exubérante, il était né albinos. Des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges, voilà la première chose que l'on voyait chez lui. Et ce n'était pas tout. Si on cherchait encore un peu, on pouvait découvrir ce vice si impure, qui avait poussé son frère à le chasser le la maison familiale à coup de gourdin. Oui, Gilbert était l'un de Ces hommes. L'un de ceux qui restaient insensibles aux charmes de la gente féminine, et qui préféraient la compagnie des autres hommes.

Il déambulait ainsi dans les rues, à la recherche d'un petit magasin éclairé par des néons rouges, qui ne diffusaient leur lumière que par moment, se reflétant sur le trottoir humide de la ruelle sombre qui l'accueillait. La lumière vacillait au même rythme que le cœur de Gilbert, qui avait de la peine, bien que ce dernier ne l'admette jamais. Il connaissait cet endroit. Sur la devanture sage d'une laverie dirigée par un couple arien, bien sous tout rapport se cachait l'entrée d'un bar gay. Il était déjà venu dans cet endroit et avait pris ses habitudes. Ainsi, une fois qu'il s'était assuré que personne ne regardait par les fenêtres avoisinantes, il tapa cinq fois, puis la porte s'ouvrit, et une femme, la vingtaine, lui ouvrit. Il se dirigea comme toujours au fond de la pièce, derrière la penderie des vêtements en attente et descendit l'escalier caché qui menait à un piano-bar clandestin. Il s'assit lourdement au bar, accompagnant son geste d'un long soupire.

« Comme d'habitude je présume, lui lança le barman qui essuyait un verre près de l'évier.

- Tu présume bien Matthew, lui répondit platement l'albinos. »

Le canadien lui servit un verre d'Erdinger, cette boisson dorée et mousseuse qu'il aimait tant. Gilbert le remercia et retourna dans son mutisme. Matthew comprit alors que c'était l'un de ses jours sans, et retourna à son occupation, redevenant invisible, membre du décor jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait de nouveau soif.

Une bonne heure et demi fut passé lorsque qu'un nouveau client entra dans la salle où ne se trouvait que quatre personnes. Gilbert le remarqua car il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, alors que seule une poigné d'habitué côtoyait cet endroit habituellement. Il était fin et élégant dans son costume quatre pièces gris. Il commanda un schnaps et s'assit devant le piano. Il entama alors un air de clavier bien tempéré du prélude numéro 1 de Jean Sébastien Bach.

Les notes s'envolaient dans la pièce, flottant dans les airs au rythme des doigts du nouveau venu qui alignait les contrepoints d'une main de maitre. La musique touchait profondément le cœur de Gilbert, s'accordant à ses ondes parfaitement. Lorsqu'il posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur l'homme, ce fut comme une illumination et se ne fut plus que les notes qui le séduire. Mais la personnalité entière du musicien. Ses courbes, ses yeux marron et ses mèches chocolat. Tout le charmait. Il voulait glisser sous ces doigts si habiles, il voulait entendre la voix de cet être exceptionnel. Il voulait l'entendre parler, mais pas seulement. Il voulait l'entendre crier de plaisir, l'entendre le supplier pour plus, et cela, jusqu'à ce que cette voix ne puisse plus émettre un seul mot.

Tout à coup, il se rappela de la présence du barman, il lui commanda une bouteille de son meilleur champagne et lui demanda d'en apporter un verre au musicien, ainsi qu'un mot qui lui demanderait de venir le voir une fois qu'il aurait fini de jouer. La musique continua de résonner encore une heure, et Gilbert attendait toujours patiemment. Il n'avait jamais rien attendu plus calmement, lui qui en faisait toujours des tonnes était méconnaissable. Enfin, le musicien vient le rejoindre et Gilbert put enfin entendre cette voix qu'il attendait tant.

« Bonsoir, lui dit simplement. »

La sonorité de la voix coupa toute parole à l'allemand, qui se contentait maintenant de le dévisager.

« C'est vous qui avait demandé ma présence si je ne m'abuse. La moindre des politesses serait de me saluer. »

Gilbert reprit contenance à une vitesse incroyable. Il se redressa et répondit d'un ton assuré.

« Excuse-moi. J'étais simplement submergé par tes paroles.

- Pourtant je ne me rappel ne vous avoir adressé qu'un seul mot.

- Mais ce mot m'a suffit pour entendre ces merveilleuses cordes vocales, que sont les tiennes. Tes yeux m'ont dit le reste, lui répondit l'allemand tout en lui lançant un regard de défi.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que mes yeux ont bien pu vous raconter de si intéressant, lui demanda-t-il après avoir été décontenancé quelques secondes.

- Mais le monde mon chère, le monde.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tes yeux m'ont raconté l'histoire la plus vieille du monde. La réponse à cette question dont Platon délibère dans son banquet. »

Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de celui qui était à présent sa proie. Gilbert fixait les deux orbes, y voyant défiler les pensées de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier juger son interlocuteur et finit, enfin, par s'assoir et ils discutèrent tous les deux pendent encore deux bonnes heures, vidant au passage la bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de verre.

Étonnamment, leurs deux personnalités, bien que totalement opposées l'une de l'autre, s'accordaient à la perfection. Ils parlèrent tous deux de leur passé difficile, des difficultés qu'ils eurent à traversé avec leur famille, de l'ancienne femme de celui qui était autrichien et qui s'appelait Roderich, l'alcool aidant à délier les langues. Ces deux heures virent Roderich sombrer et devenir complètement soul. Le patron du bar leur donna la clé de la chambre qui se trouvait au dessus, voyant que l'autrichien ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui sans attirer l'attention de la milice.

Ainsi, Gilbert aida Roderich à marcher jusqu'à la fameuse chambre et à le poser sur le lit. Gilbert était assez fier de lui ; sans que son interlocuteur ne s'en rende compte, il avait réussi à le souler, le rendant ainsi incapable de quelque défense que ce soit.

Gilbert lui retira tout d'abord sa veste et son veston, prétendant ne vouloir que l'aider à se mettre la l'aise pour dormir. Puis, Gilbert l'assit près du lit et commença à faire vagabonder sa mains entre les plus de la chemise de l'autrichien. Même s'il l'avait un peu forcé à boire, il ne voulait pas non plus profiter de lui. Roderich était toujours conscient et s'il le voulait, il pouvait s'opposer à ce que Gilbert aille plus loin.

Sa proie avait compris la demande et en regardait le demandeur, un léger sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Gilbert déboutonna alors petit à petit la chemise, se positionnant au dessus de l'autrichien. Ne voyant aucun refus, il continua, retira la chemise qui lui barrait la route, et appliqua des caresse tactiles et buccales sur le torse de son partenaire qui commençait à respirer de plu en plus fortement sous les caresses expertes de l'allemand. Les mains de ce dernier descendirent, retirant le pantalon de l'autrichien en même temps que ses sous-vêtement et en s'attardant sur les fesses qu'il massa doucement. Une fois son partenaire nu comme un vers et rendu mal à l'aise par la situation, Gilbert se décida enfin à se déshabiller à son tour. Ce fut vite fait, dévoilant son corps élancé. Dans ses moindre recoins, à commencer par se organes génitaux qui étaient imposants et dont la verge commençait déjà à devenir de plus en plus dure.

Gilbert caressa les jambes de Roderich, les effleurant presque, tout en les écartant pour dévoilé l'intimité de l'autrichien. Ce dernier se mit à rougir bien plus que les effluves d'alcool ne pouvait le justifier, ce qui fit sourire Gilbert. Celui-ci se mit alors à embrasser son partenaire avec force, lui faisant ressentir toute l'excitation qui l'enivrait.

La chaleur commençait à monter dans la pièce, Roderich rendait les caresses de Gilbert avec insistance, et leurs corps se mêlaient, perlant de sueur. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient encore et encore, dansant dans la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre. Naturellement, les mains de chacun d'eux se dirigèrent vers la verge tendue de leur partenaire qu'ils commencèrent à masturber. Les gestes étaient calculé pour donner le plus de plaisir à l'autre, pour oublier le temps d'une nuit tous les problèmes des vies qu'ils menaient. Ce soir-là, chacun appartenait à l'autre et plus rien ne comptait, seulement cette chambre, seulement eux, seulement cet amour interdit naissant.

Les gestes se firent de plus en plus insistants, et leurs émotions, dans un accord fusionnel, libérèrent leur summum dans la jouissance la plus intense que les deux partis n'aient jamais connus.

Leurs respirations devinrent plus lentes et tous deux s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis le matin vint. Amenant le retour à la réalité au son d'une porte se fracassant. Quand Gilbert se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage furieux de son frère. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Gilbert serait déjà mort un millier de fois. Cependant, il fit son possible pour rester calme. Au dehors de la pièce, des voix s'élevaient. Les cris des officiers et les supplications des propriétaires se mêlaient.

« Lieutenant Beilschmidt, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda une voix au fond du couloir.

- Non, il n'y a rien ici, répondit-il. »

Il se retourna alors pour partir, mais s'arrêta avant de lança à son frère sur le ton le plus froid qu'il n'ait jamais eu :

« Tu rentres à ma maison et tu y restes. Si c'est le seul moyen de t'empêcher de vagabonder, je te garderais moi-même. Et ne t'enfuit pas, je te retrouverais. On te soignera, et si nous n'y arrivons pas, je ferai en sorte que tu ne poses plus de problème. Je t'ai sauvé une fois, il n'y aura pas de deuxième. Si je te reprends encore une fois, je te jure que je t'emmène moi-même. Quand à ton partenaire, il ferait bien de quitter la ville s'il ne veut pas avoir le même sort que ses congénères. Tu ne le reverras plus jamais.


End file.
